pokemon_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 41: The Hearthome City Contest
Brief Summary Fresh from their encounter with Anastasia Les Stranges, Alyssandra, Niya and Marion return to their friends and learn of Fantina's past with Anastasia's Aunt Ursula, and the Les Stranges habit of paying off judges to ensure victory in Pokemon Contests. Wondering what they are going to do about it, Eliza ensures that Mr. Sukizo and Mr. Contesta would not accept bribes from anyone, and proceeds to tip them off early. Afterwards, as Marion and Alyssandra return to perform in the Appeal Portion of the Contest, Sam excuses himself to the bathroom, and soon finds that the ghost of his grandfather has returned for an unknown reason. Startled, but happy to see his grandfather again, Sam speaks with his grandfather quickly before returning to his friends. Meanwhile, having made it through the Appeal Portion with her Piplup, Alyssandra is preparing to move on to the Battle Portion, and discovers that her first opponent was her newfound friend, Marion. Marion and Alyssandra face off in a battle for the right to move on and a chance at the ribbon, with Alyssandra using her knowledge of battling and aesthetics coupled with her Lopunny and Marion using five rings in a juggling and magic act and her Flygon. The battle is close, with neither contestant having the upperhand over the other for much of the fight, until Marion traps Lopunny in her rings, leaving it as an easy target for Flygon's attack. Though with a bit of quick thinking, Alyssandra frees Lopunny by shattering the rings with an Ice Beam, and firing the Ice Beam at Flygon several times, causing the Dragon and Ground type Pokemon to be affected by the doubly super effective move, deeming it unable to battle. Despite winning the battle, Alyssandra and Marion remain friends, thanking each other for the experience they gained from one another the contributions both gave towards the spectacle of a match. Fantina pronounces Alyssandra the victor of her match, and the latter goes on to win the contest and her third ribbon. Fresh off her victory in the contest, Alyssandra and her friends, along with Eliza, Fantina and Drasna, go out for dinner to celebrate. Later that night, Sam and Aurelio are alone in a park, sitting together and talking while everyone else is asleep. The two discuss Sam's feelings for Alyssandra, and Aurelio gives his grandson advice to help him before disappearing once more without warning. Characters Here is a list of characters and Pokemon from the chapter by order of appearance: Characters *Drasna Konstantinova *Niya Konstantinova *Sam Accardi *Eliza De Rossi *Jeremy De Oliveira Malhotra *Anastasia Les Stranges (Mentioned Only) *Alyssandra De Rossi *Fantina Konstantinova *Ursula Les Stranges (Mentioned Only) *Marion *Aurelio Giovinazzo Pokemon *Alyssandra's Piplup (Mentioned Only) *Alyssandra's Lopunny *Marion's Flygon Locations Here is a list of locations from the chapter by order of appearance: *Contest Hall (Hearthome City) *Park (Hearthome City) External Links *Read Pokemon Heroes: Sinnoh Saga online here Category:Chapters (Sinnoh Saga) Category:Chapters